Uno solo
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: El siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos y aun mas profundo de ellos, siempre anhelo su presencia y ahora que tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos no va a desperdiciarla.


Aquí yo de nuevo, desde hace un tiempo quería hacer un fic de estos dos pero nada se me ocurría hasta hace como 5 días que fue que me llego la inspiración, espero que les guste, sé que no soy una autora muy regular pero ténganme paciencia, mis musas vienen y van a como quieren pero cuando se hacen presentes creo que hago cosas que valen la pena.

Sin más los invito a leer este one shot.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kurumada, la TOEI y a quien ellos quieran hacer participes, yo solo los utilizo para gusto y deleite de mis bajos interese personales sin por ello ganar nada mas que los comentarios de las lectoras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, los dos encerrados en ese elegante salón en el palacio de Athena, ubicado en el paraíso prometido por ella a sus caballeros que lucharon por ella.

Ambos gemelos estaban en esa habitación, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Kanon miraba por la ventana mientras Saga lo observaba desde su sitio en un sillón de una persona. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron allí, el tiempo no se lograba sentir solo de un momento a otro era de día o de noche, justo como ahora.

Kanon observaba a la lejanía, había una luna menguante muy brillante, iluminando el campo lleno de flores y más a lo lejos un rio reflejaba la luz nocturna de la luna y las estrellas que la acompañaban, sin darse cuenta que su hermano mayor lo observaba con demasiada insistencia, tenían el mismo aspecto de la última vez que se vieron, la fatídica noche en que Saga junto con Camus y Shura llegaron al santuario con el grito de "tomaremos la cabeza de Athena".

En el momento en que se encontraron de frente, no cuando Kanon quiso proteger la casa de Géminis mediante una ilusión, sino el momento en que el menor le entrego el cofre con la daga que habría de quitarle la vida a Athena, ambos sintieron una conexión creída perdida desde hacia trece años que no se habían visto.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Saga? – pregunto el menor mirando altanero al mayor quien salió de su letargo abruptamente al verse interrumpido por su hermano.

-Nada Kanon… solo se me hace increíble nuestra situación actual

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué estamos ambos en esta habitación muy tranquilos sin querer medio asesinarnos? El cosmos de Athena erige este lugar, y ya que su cosmos es de amor y tranquilidad es lógico que estemos en calma

-No, no me refiero a eso – dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie acercándose a su hermano –desde el día en que te deje en Cabo Sunion no pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Kanon se quedo callado, en parte por la inesperada respuesta de su hermano mayor y en otra porque no sabía que contestar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Saga pudo contemplar la figura de su hermano que era casi exactamente igual a él iluminada por la luna, solo que su cabello era distinto, de un tono más bajo que el suyo y mas rebelde, ambos ahora estaban vestidos con unas holgadas camisas blancas y unos pantalones del mismo color, todos los ropajes allí eran blancos, como la pureza de su diosa. El mayor no pudo evitar ver una expresión de tristeza en la cara de su hermano, levanto la mano tratando de llegar a su rostro mas fue detenida en el acto, Kanon se retrocedió un poco de Saga quien lo miro dolido.

-Nunca te preocupaste por mi… después de eso… solo me dejaste allí, tu realmente querías que muriera ¿verdad?

-Kanon… - no sabía cómo decir lo que realmente había pasado por su cabeza en ese tiempo, porque por una parte no lo recordaba y por otra lo que si recordaba eran pequeños esbozos del tiempo lúcido que tuvo escasamente

-Ya no importa, de cualquier manera ya estamos muertos, pero nunca imagine que incluso en la muerte deberíamos estar juntos, siempre me vi a mi mismo recluido en el peor de los infiernos y a ti regocijado en este lugar tan pacifico.

-Tu antes que otra persona supo de mi maldad, de esa personalidad que luchaba por salir a flote con tanto esmero

-Sí, siempre supe de él, cuando dormías hubo veces en el pasado en que despertabas siendo alguien completamente diferente, aunque era tu cuerpo sabía que no eras tú, sin embargo cuando te diste cuenta de él siempre mantuviste un sueño ligero para no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo, pero hay algo que no sabías… yo anhelaba siempre ese lado porque él solía comprenderme, era en muchas veces mi cómplice, porque él me hacía sentir que realmente éramos iguales

-Entonces… tú lo preferiste a mí

-Eso no… porque al igual que lo anhelaba a él, te anhele a ti, siempre estuve al pendiente de tus tu

-El desapareció después de mi muerte

-Eso lo sé, pero me alegra que fuera así, porque ahora ya no hay nada que haga que tú y yo seamos exactamente iguales, ahora tú eres solo tú y yo solo yo

-Kanon…

-Saga, no debí haber nacido, lo único que hice fue causarte problemas, tú fuiste capaz de vivir por ti y libre cuando me encerraste en ese lugar y al mismo tiempo después de solo Athena sabe cuántos días de haber estado a punto de morir y encontrar el templo de Poseidón yo pude encontrar mi propio ser, mi propio lugar, no era solo tu sombra yo era Kanon por fin.

-Basta… deja de torturarme… esos trece años los viví en un verdadero infierno, atrapado entre mi mente, el solo logro zafarse completamente de mi control en el momento en que ya no te encontré allí, supongo que fue cuando encontraste la entrada al templo del mar. En ese momento cuando encontré la celda vacía una enorme desesperación creció en mí, la culpa me abatió y finalmente su voz retumbo en mí como un trueno haciéndome siempre pensar lo peor.

"_Nunca volverás a verlo" _

"_Es tu culpa, el murió por tu estupidez y tu necedad" _

"_Debiste luchar más por él, esa no era la solución"_

Y sonaron en mi esas palabras hasta que me desquicie, perdí el control para que él lo tomara sobre todo mi ser, siempre reprochándome tu ausencia; el nació en mi como una necesidad de acercarme a ti, de entenderte pero no quise darme cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando te había creído completamente perdido, esa parte mía era más como una extensión tuya en mi, para sentirte más cercano de lo que jamás hubiésemos podido ser. Su maldad me recordaba tanto a ti, siempre te extrañe, no había día en que no pensara en ti. –Sus ojos estaban acuosos, tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de su gemelo menor, que a pesar de su dureza siempre le pareció tierno y hermoso incluso más que el suyo aunque fuesen iguales, una lágrima corrió a la par de la de su hermano menor quien no le quitaba su mirada sorprendida.

-Sí fuiste… fuiste allí… ¿después de cuantos años maldito? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podía haber sobrevivido? ¿O esperabas encontrar solo un cadáver medio consumido por el agua?- aparto con brusquedad las manos de su hermano dándole la espalda lleno de enojo.

El mayor apretó sus puños, dejando salir sus lagrimas, porque Kanon tenía razón, bajo hasta allá después de 6 meses de haberlo dejado allí, en un impulso desesperado por encontrarlo aún medio vivo si no era demasiado tarde, siempre se había odiado por ello, por haberle hecho eso a su propia sangre

-Aunque no me creas… desde esa misma noche quise volver allí por ti, pero mi necedad y mi orgullo me decían que no, que debías ser castigado de esa manera, mientras luchaba contra mis propios demonios internos, él siempre insistió, yo siempre lo callé…

-No fue de la manera que quisiste pero de todos modos ya no existo allá para hacerle daño a nadie, eso era lo que te preocupaba…

-Kanon… yo

-Al menos hay algo que me reconforta después de todo… una parte de ti sí quiso tenerme cerca siempre y esa parte era la que se parecía a mí.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – no pudo más y se abalanzo sobre su hermano menor, rodeando con un brazo sus hombros y con otro atrayéndolo desde la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo de la manera más necesitada que podía como si fuera a irse de un momento a otro, casi queriendo fundirse en uno solo – el que él siempre lo hubiese admitido no quiere decir que solo él hubiese querido tenerte a su lado… Kanon… te necesite siempre conmigo, eres y aun ahora eres la razón de mi ser, pero yo no quise aceptarlo… porque no era correcto y hasta estos momentos es que me doy cuenta de lo grave de mi error… mi Kanon, mi amado Kanon.

-Basta Saga, suéltame

-No, ya jamás voy a soltarte, jamás, el ya no está pero yo sigo aquí y me voy a hacer presente en ti durante toda esta eternidad, si estamos aquí juntos yo ya no desperdiciare más oportunidades

-Saga de que estas…- pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de su hermano, necesitada y apasionadamente, forcejeo para soltarse sin embargo fue empujado al piso, sus manos estaban bien sujetas al lado de su cabeza mientras el cuerpo del gemelo mayor aprisionaba el suyo sin dejarle salida, sintió la lengua de su hermano buscando acceso a su boca sin embargo apretó los labios mas los dientes de su hermano mordieron su labio abriendo su boca queriendo exhalar un gemido oportunidad que aprovecho Saga para adentrarse en su cavidad y recorrer con su lengua ese dulce recoveco mientras invitaba a su igual a ese juego donde daba igual quien saliera vencedor, sin embargo el menor no quería ser partícipe de esa danza prohibida a la que su hermano lo intentaba arrastrar, por primera vez el era quien se negaba a dejarse llevar por el pecado aun estando en el paraíso, el beso fue cortado abruptamente y sus manos fueron sujetadas juntas sobre su cabeza con solo una mano del mayor mientras la otra recorría el torso de su hermano aun cubierto por la camisa, lo miro lascivamente, lamiendo sus labios al ver a su igual como una presa asustada e impotente incapaz de defender, se recostó nuevamente sobre el lamiendo su mejilla llegando hasta su lóbulo, mordiéndolo delicadamente y escuchando en el proceso un placentero gemido –Eres tan lindo, mi Kanon- le dijo al oído de una forma sensual que hizo temblar al menor, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse elevando con ello las ansias del mayor, con su mano libre levanto la camisa del menor intentando quitársela mientras sentía en las yemas de sus dedos la suave piel de su igual menor, amarro con la camisa las muñecas del menor y lamio el cuello de su hermano con succiones y mordidas algo salvajes pero no podían culparlo, quería márcalo como suyo y solo suyo por toda esa eternidad y las que le siguieran.

Quería detenerlo pero parecía que había perdido habilidad de todo menos para sentir o respirar, las caricias de las suaves manos del mayor estaban absorbiendo todo de él, elevándolo a un estado corporal que casi no podía aguantar, Saga absorbía todo en el.

-Saga…- dejo salir en apenas un gemido al sentir como su gemelo se apoderaba de los botones de su pecho, estirándolos y torturándolo, uno con los dientes y el otro con su mano, escuchaba solo la respiración arrítmica y ansiosa del mayor y los chasquidos de su lengua al lamer todo lo que su cuerpo le ofrecía, sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al sentir la otra mano de Saga internarse por sus pantalones acariciando su trasero bajando su pantalón, apretaba las piernas para que no llegara mas allá sin embargo una rodilla de su hermano lo obligo a separarlas y dio un salto al sentir esa mano tomar su miembro comenzando a masajearlo y aunque quería gritarle que se detuviera las palabras se quedaban contenidas en su garganta formando solo jadeos desesperados, sintió como era despojado de su ultima prenda y sintió un calor aun mas fuerte llegar a su rostro, sintió la respiración de su hermano en su miembro y como pudo logro sentarse y detenerlo con sus manos en la cabeza, Saga subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la bella imagen de su gemelo menor sonrojado, jadeante, perlado en sudor y desviándole la mirada con sus ojos apenas acuosos, sin embargo no se detendría ahora aunque él se lo suplicara, regreso a su labor volviendo a masajear el cálido miembro de su hermano lamiéndolo lentamente con la punta de la lengua en una forma desesperante para el menor, beso todo el largo masajeando los testículos dándoles el mismo trato tortuoso y placenteramente enloquecedor, los gemidos de Kanon se hacían más audibles y reprimió un grito al sentir como el mayor se engullía su hombría chupándola con maestría, sus manos seguían en la cabeza del mayor ahora agarrando su cabello sin lastimarlo por aquella sensación tan fuerte, no podía quitar su vista de él, Saga subió su mirada para ver al menor y su expresión le mostraba éxtasis y placer mal contenido, amaba esa mirada en el.

-Saga…- suspiro tratando de detenerlo, su clímax estaba cerca, el mayor lo sabía bien, así que sus succiones fueron más fuertes y sintió el escalofrió recorrer a su hermano junto con un largo gemido en el que descargo su semilla que Saga recibió gustoso en su boca sin derramar ni una gota de esa sustancia venida de su igual.

Kanon no resistió y su jadeante cuerpo volvió al suelo intentando recuperarse de ese mareo que el orgasmo le provoco intentando poner su mente en su lugar sin embargo al regresar su vista hacia Saga el estaba quitándose su camisa y se quedo embobado al ver ese masculino y bien formado cuerpo siendo desenvuelto para él, un escalofrió volvió a recorrerlo al ver como se desnudaba completamente frente a sus ojos, Saga llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor y este aun sin tener completa conciencia los recibió dentro lamiéndolos a la orden del mayor, al sentirlos completamente mojados introdujo de golpe dos de ellos en el menor.

-Ahhhh… Saga…- se retorció debajo de él con pequeñas gotas saliendo de sus ojos apretando su puños hasta lastimarse con sus propias uñas, Saga busco los labios del menor tratando de distraerlo de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo dándole un beso demandante y lleno de lujuria, un tercer dedo fue introducido y el menor a pesar de la incomodidad comenzaba a sentir placer en ello, jadeando fuertemente, Saga saco sus dedos recibiendo un quejido por respuesta que lo hizo sonreír de lado, soltó el agarre a las muecas del menor poniendo las manos de este detrás de su nuca para que se sostuviera por lo que estaba por venir, y sin miramientos separo las piernas del menor introduciéndose en el certeramente, ambos gimieron fuertemente uno de dolor y el otro de placer, sin esperas Saga comenzó a arremeter contra el menor logrando que este rasguñara profundamente su espalda y se abrazara con fuerza a él, ambos buscaron los labios del otro mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Kanon lamio uno de los hombros de su hermano, mordiendo por donde quería, marcándolo salvajemente mientras sentía como Saga daba en el punto exacto para hacerlo perder la razón.

-Ahhh Saga… Saga… más… más… no pares

-Mi Kanon, mío, mío, dilo… que solo eres mío…

-Sii… aahhh… Saga… soy tuyo, soy tuyo… aaahhh SAGA! – grito al sentir como un nuevo orgasmo se apoderaba de él derramándose entre sus vientres Saga se detuvo un poco para sentir ese estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su igual haciéndolo sentir más allá del paraíso, después de embestirlo un poco más el también se derramo placenteramente dentro de su igual, ambos quedaron exhaustos, sintiéndose plenos y llenos el uno del otro, Saga apoyo su frente sobre la clavícula del menor, aspirando su aroma mezclado con el de él y el del sexo impregnado en esa habitación.

Cuando recobraron ambos su respiración normal Kanon miro confundido a Saga, este supo interpretar su mirada y volvió a besarlo devotamente como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, pues para Saga eso era Kanon, su tesoro.

-Te amo Kanon… siempre te eh amado.

-Saga… - se abrazo a él, sin querer soltarlo, y soltó en llanto que alarmo al mayor quien tomo la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos haciéndolo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo en un todo dulce y preocupado, las orbes verdes del menor ahora inundadas por las lagrimas parecían brillar por sí mismas, dedicándole a Saga una mirada que lo estremeció.

-Eres la persona más horrible que haya conocido, siempre me reclamaste a mi por tener que cargar conmigo pero jamás te detuviste a pensar que era lo que tenía que cargar yo, eres el idiota más grande de todos, te odio Saga…- soltó el menor entre lagrimas, sin querer soltar al aludido quien tenía en ese instante un gesto de dolor como si lo hubiesen herido en lo más profundo, sin embargo su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando sintió el calor de los labios de Kanon apoderarse de los suyos y exhalo el aire como en un suspiro – pero sin ti… no quiero nada, te necesito Saga, yo también te amo, siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo hare.

Ambos se abrazaron al otro como aferrándose a la vida misma, esa luna creada por Athena ahora era testigo de un sentimiento que siempre estuvo latente en el corazón de ambos y que ahora por fin era demostrado a la persona amada, al fin de cuentas ellos siempre debían permanecer unidos, porque juntos eran un todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y de ser asi por favor déjenme sus comentarios y si no les gusto pues tambien déjenme su amenaza o tomatazo w. Gracias por leer.


End file.
